


Happy Thanksgiving

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-27
Updated: 2002-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Happy Thanksgiving

### Happy Thanksgiving

#### by Bertie

Thanksgiving Day -Other series 

Note: Happy Thanksgiving for all who celebrate it...and for all who don't - Cheers! Thanks to Satina and Chad for helping with a sentence or two 

Mulder was writing in his office, his little haven from the rest of the house. Alex was busy defrosting the turkey and getting the smaller items prepared and ready for the big day tomorrow. Walter, busy watching a game on the TV, would come into the kitchen to help Alex with this or that, mostly picking at something to nibble on. 

"Walter! You have beer and peanuts to eat, stop eating tomorrow's dinner." 

"I can't help it, the smells are driving me insane." 

"Hey, I can smell it too, Walter. I'm right here with it but I can show some restraint!" 

Walter sighed. "Alright. You're right. You're so sweet to do this while I watch the game. I'll try to control myself." 

"Great. Now go and watch the game. I have the pies next to do." 

Walter frowned. He would certainly be tempted to eat some pumpkin custard pie. He wondered back into the living room. 

Alex was preparing the pumpkin pie filling and was about to pour it over a piecrust when Mulder sauntered in. 

"Hey, Alex. Need some help?" 

Alex kissed Mulder sweetly before saying, "You'd do me a big favor if you'd go into the living room and distract Walter. You know how he gets around pumpkin pie." 

Mulder smirked. "Sure thing, lover. Anything for the cook." 

Mulder left the kitchen and studied the big man on the sofa as if wanting to catalog the natural habitat of the couch potato. He moved closer. He moved right in front of the staring eyes of Walter and then slipped down to his knees as if boneless. His eyes twinkled, a small smile on his face then he bent and unzipped Walter's pants. 

Walter wondered if he should say something but realized if he did, the little minx might just get up and leave him literally hanging in the breeze. So he chose to let discretion be the better part of valor and didn't say a word. Opening his thighs a bit, he silently gave permission for the sexy bottom lip to devour his cock. He sucked in his breath, closed his eyes, and dropped his head back on the sofa, the sensations taking over while Mulder began the mesmerizing suction action that never failed to curl his toes. 

Alex entered the living room, surprised how quiet it was, only the TV buzzing in the background. He saw Walter's bald head lolling back and wondered if the tedium...Alex heard a sucking sound and he grinned. He came up behind the lolling head and kissed the bald pate then kissed the half parted lips. The kiss deepened, their passions encouraged by the erotic sounds that familiar mouth made. 

Walter's fingers were entwined in Mulder's silky brown locks, loving the sweet sensation. The sounds, tastes, and smells sent him over the edge. Alex swallowed Walter's panting breaths as he came. 

"Mmm, I think we should bake pie more often..." murmured Walter. Mulder looked at Alex with wide eyes, not believing what Walter had just said. "Sick pervert." 

They snickered. 

"Come on, I think it's time to stuff the turkey...." 

"Ooh we're doing that again?" asked Mulder enthusiastically. 

Alex snorted. "That was last year. This time we'll let the turkey stuff us." 

Mulder grinned widely at that. 

They went into the kitchen and prepared the turkey. Tomorrow would be a wonderful Thanksgiving Day. 

The End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
